Rockstar
Rockstar by A Great Big World is featured in New New York, the fourteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Elliott and Kurt. Elliott and Kurt are in the record shop singing and fanboying their dance abilities for a group of potential buyers and the crowd carry them off. Lyrics Elliott (and Kurt): There's a girl in the backyard banging on her drum Sitting in a junk pile laughing at the sun Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" There's a boy in the backseat singing to the song Playing on the radio, knowing he's the one Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" Eh, yeah (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar") Kurt: There's a girl in the tree top looking at the stars Waiting for a touchdown coming in from Mars Thinking "Is there anybody out there?" Elliott: Oooh There's a boy thinking of her playing his guitar Searching for the answer buried in his heart Thinking "Ah-ah-ah, is there anybody out there?" Ooh, yeah Elliott and Kurt: Singing "Ah-ah-ah" Kurt with Elliott:" "Is there anybody out there?" Elliott with Kurt: If there's a meaning can you show me a sign? The more I look it just gets harder to find The world is spinning and I wanna know why Elliott (Kurt): And we're all getting older wishing we were young Hanging on the memory of what we would become Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar" (I was born to be a rockstar) Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" (I just wanna be a rockstar) Elliott with Kurt: Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar" Elliott with Kurt: If there's a meaning can you show me a sign? The more I look it just gets harder to find The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why And maybe we will never figure it out I got a feelin' that's what life's all about I'm learning anything is possible now Elliott: Ooh, ooh, ooh Kurt: Take a ticket and get off the line Elliott: Take a ticket and get off the line Kurt: Take a ticket and get off the line Elliott: Take a ticket and get off the line Kurt (Elliott): So take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar") Take a ticket and get off the line Take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar") Take a ticket and get off the line (I was born to be a rockstar, yeah-yeah) I was born to be a rockstar (Yeah-yeah, uh yeah) Elliott with Kurt: I was born to be a rockstar Gallery Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco4 r2 250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao1_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao2_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao3_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao4_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao5_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao6_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao7_250.gif tumblr_n634yliMhx1qg5mtao8_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo1_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo2_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo3_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo4_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo5_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo6_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo7_250.gif tumblr_n8fckr0Py91tg0ggeo8_250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo2 250.gif rockstar.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:New New York (EP)